Regrets
by homestuckandkorra
Summary: Tasha has regrets over her drunk mishaps with Murdoc and finds comfort in 2D. Might be M in future chapters depends on the response


Tasha woke up in a new landscape; A new bed for that matter.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she wonders as she rolls over to see a mysterious, naked, green-skinned man snoring away beside her.

Tasha's birthday was yesterday, her 21st birthday to be exact. We all know that on your 21st birthday you _have_ to go out and party. It's a rule.

"Eyuckk" she says to herself as she examines the camper, Winnebago to be exact. The vehicle is scattered with dirty clothes and broken bottles. Tasha tries to avoid the sharp remnants of the latter.

"Shit! Ouch!" she exclaims. The man tosses and turns in his sleep, tangled in the bed sheets. Blood pours from a gash in her left foot the size of another broken shard of glass she avoids stepping on.

"Come back to bed, sweetheart." The words make her trip and fall over one of the many thongs on the dirty rum stained carpet of the Winne. In the process she knocks over a picture frame. Curious as to what the picture is of, she flips it over. An image of the bassist and singer of Gorillaz hugging at a carnival…

Tasha comes to and realizes what has happened; she slept with the manipulative Murdoc. She doesn't know how to react. She stumbles out of the Winnebago leaving a trail of cherry red blood behind her.

She collapses halfway down the driveway.

2D wakes up from a reoccurring dream. Every night for the past week or so he has had a dream about a mysterious female finding her way into Kong. Every time she has a different story like, 'Help! The monkeys are coming for me!' or 'The donkeys! The _DONKEYS_!'

Every time he's had one of these dreams, 2D can't help but go and check for intruders out front. This morning was no exception to his ritual.

"I wonder if there will ever be anyone out there…" he thinks to himself while pulling on an old tee-shirt and ragged jeans too short for his long, lanky legs.

"Morning love." He says in the direction of Noodle strumming away at her guitar.

"Good Morning 2D-san!" Noodle grins back at him.

2D opens the front door to find a trail of blood coming from Murdoc's Winnebago. Time to investigate.

"Hmm" he wonders as he follows the long blood-stained trail all of the way to the giant entrance gate of Kong Studios. There lays a naked woman with long dark brown hair in gentle waves and pure white skin except the cut in her foot. No wonder Murdoc fancied her. 2D scooped her up in his arms, and carried her all the way back to his room where he put some old clothes on her.

The first thing Tasha notices when she wakes up is 2D sleeping in a chair next to his bed the one she currently resides in. She is glad to be wearing clothes, even though they may be on the old side. 2D has already done so much for her, things that she may never be able to repay him for. It's the little acts of kindness that bring tears to her eyes. Her soft whimpers are enough to wake him up from his nap.

"Here, I made you some tea, and here are some pain meds." He nudges the warm liquid and pills toward her, with an innocent smile on his face. He had a smile that reassured her that everything would be all right.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She replies, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"You okay love?" 2D asks with sincerity.

"No, I woke up this morning in Murdoc's bed. I have no clue how I got here, and I'm afraid of what he has done to me."

2D leans down and gives her a hug full of warmth and love. It gives her a feeling of safety and a peaceful feeling washes over her.

"You're safe here with me, love. You can stay as long as you want, you need anyfink?"

"I was wondering if you could, uh, sing for me?" This catches him off guard, but 2D can't help but accept the request.

Tasha closes her eyes as the words of Melancholy Hill wash over her, coming right from the lyrical genius; calming her down and sending her into a state of happiness she has never experienced before. She falls asleep about halfway through the song.

2D continues passed Melancholy Hill and continues to sing different songs. He sings all of her favorites including November Has Come and Every Planet We Reach Is Dead.

She wakes up in a comforting embrace from the singer, who was still singing into her ear. _I guess I could fake sleep for a while_,she thinks to herself; anything to keep him right there singing to her, in his warm embrace.

After faking for ten or so minutes she rolls over to face him, placing a passionate kiss right on his lips, what a pleasant surprise for him.

"Thanks for everything you've done today, I owe you so much already and you don't even know my name." Tasha states, "You're sweeter in person than I imagined."

"I know absolutely nothing about you, but I fink you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met."

"I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult, but thanks," Tasha giggles "my name is Tasha, and you're 2D."

"I had no idea!" 2D says in sarcastic astonishment, "Nice to meet you by the way.


End file.
